


¡LA MUY BRUJA!

by lea1santome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace dentro de unos años necesita ir a un colegio que sea de su conducción, para disgusto de Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡LA MUY BRUJA!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> este fue un fic o minific que escribe como regalo de cumpleaños.

Daniel Williams tenía los brazos enrojecidos de tanto pellizcarse, para asegurarse en todo lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño; mala suerte, no lo era.

Todo comenzó por la muy bruja de su ex mujer, (literalmente era una bruja), dijo que tenía que llevarse a Grace a Inglaterra. Claro Danny no lo dudo las siguió.  
Fue en Inglaterra cuando se entero que Su ex es una bruja y su hija también; un de semana que tenía a Grace, llegó una extraña carta a nombre suyo y de Grace. No le hizo.

Al día siguiente se encontró con una lechuza, ¿que tenía una carta para la familia Williams? , ¡UNA LECHUZA CON UNA CARTA!

Tenía que hacer una llamada urgente a Rachel, ¡la muy bruja!.

_ Rachel, a mi apartamento me ha llegado una lechuza mensajera.

_¡ya voy para ya!

*****

 

Ya estaba en ese maldito colegio de magos llamado

Hogwarts , tan sólo era una visita instructiva ya que Grace aún no tenía la edad de ingreso que era a los 11 años.

Todo extraño en ese lugar.

 

Había un hombre que le no quitaba ojo encima a Danny, Rachel, Grace, (sobre todo a Danny), pero Danny prefirió no hacerle caso.

 

Hermione llevó a Grace y a Rachel mirar la instalaciones. Danny le gustaba Hermione, tan sólo esperaba que Grace era tan inteligente como ella.

El ex detective de Jersey era guiado por un alumno con gafas redondas y cicatriz en la frente.

_ Este colegio ha sido un autentico hogar para mi, espero que su hija sienta lo mismo- comentó el chico de la cicatriz- Tenemos muy buenos profesores.

_ pero este no es un colegio normal, aún tengo grandes dudas de este lugar-

_ A pesar de la magia, este es un colegio normal, donde Grace hará grandes amigos y que cuidará de ella.

_ Pero sigue siendo lejos.

_ Disculpe, pero sé que usted es divorciado.

_ Danny- miró a los ojos al chico.

_ Danny, sé que eres divorciado, puedo hablar al director para que pueda hacer algunas visitas a su hija.

_ ¿Harry?- el chico asintió- todavía falta como 3 años para que Grace venga al colegio, y en tres años todo puede ocurrir.

_ Vaya, Vaya, así que tenemos un muggle en el colegio- el hombre en cuestión era alto, moreno, ojos entre azules y grises, un autentico payaso según Danny.  
_ ¿Muggle?-

_ Ser humano no mágico, y no entiendo que hace en este colegio, este lugar no es para ti.

_ ¡profesor!- exclamó Harry- Tiene que ser educado, que ha sido de su educación.

_ ¿este payaso es un profesor?- no lo podía creer, el tipo en cuestión vestía como si fuera a una misión.

_¿Payaso?

En ese preciso momento llegaron las chicas.

_ ¡Danno, Danno!- Grace saltó a los brazos de su padre.

_ ¡quiero estudiar aquí!

_ Grace, todavía tenemos tiempo para pensarlo.

_¡quiero estudiar aquí!- Dijo grace, haciendo pucheros, Rachel esperaba que su ex consintiera que Grace estudiará en el colegio.

_ Se hará lo que tú decidas- loca de alegría su hija empezó a besarle la cara.  
_ Así que le pequeñín va a dejar que su hija estudié, es muy buena decisión, raro que sea un muggle la tome- el ex detective puso a su hija en el suelo.

_¿usted quién se cree, para tratarme de este modo?- trató de increparse con este moreno estúpido que le miraba, pero Harry y Hermione no le dejaron.  
_¡Tranquilo, Pitufo!

_ Exijo hablar con el director, pues no voy consentir que me falte al respecto... y mucho menos un tipo salido de una revista de modas.

 

_ Steve, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Harry- Tú no te comportas nunca así.  
_Tranquilo, no te preocupes-

Lo único bueno que seguramente el payaso no estaría en el colegio dentro de tres años, y que no le vería nunca más, lo bueno que Hermione, estudiaba para ser profesora en un tiempo récord.

 

_Así, que la hija de muggle pequeñín va estudiar.

_no quiero saber quién eres y no me importas- Danny pensó en ignorar al profesor payaso y le preguntó a Harry y Hermione si les podría acompañar a su familia a ver el director.

_¡ Pues claro, estaremos encantados de tener a Grace!- exclamó una sonriente Hermione.

 

En el momento de alejarse de Steve.

 

_Danno, espero verte por aquí.

Sin mediar palabra alguna Danny le robó la barita a Harry.

_¡Renacuajos, siliriums!- todo el mundo estaba perplejo al darse cuenta que el ex detective había convertido en sapo o rana a Steve.- ¡Nadie me llama Danno, sólo mi hija!

_ ¡Así que es la hora del beso- exclamo una alegre Hermione.

_ ¿estás loca?- preguntó Harry, pues sabia perfectamente que el conjuro se podría romper sin necesidad de un beso.

_ por mi, se puede quedar así para siempre.

_¡Daniel, haz algo!

_ ¡te he dicho que no soy ser un mágico!

_pero lo has convertido en sapo- exclamó Rachel.

_¡fue la maldita barita de Harry!

_ Daniel, tienes que besar a Sapo Steve para que que vuelva hacer persona- insistió Hermione.  
_ no le hagas caso- añadio Harry- se puede llamar al director A Dumbledore.

Hablando del rey del Roma por la puerta asoma-

_¿que ha ocurrido en mi Ausencia?- exclamó un tranquilo director.

_ Sin querer he convertido al profesor Steve en rana- exclamó Harry.

_¡Persunuis alti!- el conjuro se había roto, y Steve ya era él.

_ Director, usted tenia razón- Tanto el director y Steve dirigieron una larga mirada a Danny, que le hizo temer lo peor.

_ Disculpe, le robe la barrita a Harry, y no sé cómo, la barrita le convirtió en sapo.

_ No fue la barrita, sino tú, Danny.- exclamó Steve.

_ Pero no soy un mago.

_ En eso se equivoca, señor Williams- El director dio unos pasos hacia Danny- la carta estaba dirigida a usted y su hija.  
_ Dado, que nunca supiste que eres un mago y cualquier día ese poder saldría a la luz de forma incontrolada y eso sería peligroso, para los magos y brujas- estaba rodeados de la familia de Danny, de dos de sus alumnos, y del director, pero el moreno sólo tenia ojos para Danny- Siento mi comportamiento, pero teníamos que salir de dudas.

 

_ no soy mago- insistió Danny.

_ Lo eres, tenías que venir a este colegio cuando cumplieras los 11 años, pero nunca llegaste.- comento el director, así preferimos que Steve sea tu profesor particular.

_¡Pero no puede ser eso!

_ Daniel, con la mala leche que tienes es mejor que recibas clases de magia, piensa en Grace- Rachel puso su mejor cara- no quieres que tu mal humor mágico le haga daño.

_ ¡¡esta bien!- dijo un exasperado rubio que se dio cuenta que tenía que soportar al idiota profesor.

 

En ese momento incomodo que su familia, dos alumnos, y un director le deja solo ante un hombre alto, que le mira de forma extraña e inventas cualquier excusa tonta para alejarte de él.

_ Creo que he dejado el coche en segunda fila- el rubio dio varios pasos para salir, pero luego no se podía mover.

_¿que Ocurre?- intentaba de moverse pero sus piernas no se movían, estaba como pegadas.

_ Es un conjuro.

_¡Rompe el conjuro!

_ ¡Quiero mi beso!

_¿su beso?- Veía como el moreno se acercaba a él, y esa mirada sí que la reconocía, era una mirada de puro deseo.

_ El hechizo se romperá con un beso, beso que me fue denegado.

_Ni hablar.

_ Te aseguro que se rompe con un beso.

_¡Vale!- Steve se acercó (mucho) pero Danny tan sólo le dio un beso casto en la comisura del labio.  
_ese beso no rompe ningún hechizo- en ese preciso momento Danny tiro de Steve con toda su fuerza, y le beso, un beso muy apasionado, con mucha lengua, dejando sin defensas a Steve, Atacando su boca, mordiendo con suavidad. Sus manos masaban su pelo.

Sin lugar a Dudas, para Steve era el mejor beso que le han dado, pero termino, y Danny se liberó, al mismo tiempo le daba un puñetazo a Steve que casi lo hace caer.

_¡ No me vuelvas a llamar Danno!- Danny se fue dejando solo a Steve, ¿solo?

_Hermione, ya puedes volverte hacerte visible.

_¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

_Sé que le tomaste prestada la capa a Harry, y que has insistidos dos veces que Danny me besará.  
_ ¡Lo ha hecho!- había cumplido uno de sus sueños que Steve se enamorará de un hombre, (claro está que Steve aún no lo sabía)- ¿te diste cuenta que no dijo nada del beso?

_¡pues Claro !

_ ¿eso significa que tienes permiso para besarlo?  
_ ¡Por supuesto!- aunque no tuviera permiso Steve besaría A Danny, a pesar que le volviera convertir en un sapo.


End file.
